Minisode 3: Reconciliation
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: Lightning has held a grudge against Dream Girl for many years but when his embitterment poisons Dream Girl's self confidence and she is abducted, will he finally come to realize that she took the same pledge he did?
1. Grudge?

**_It's been awhile since I posted ANYTHING new; i've been struggling to keep up w/ my fics and finish them b4 I posted. :P At this rate, very few fics will b posted ever again. Anyway, this is a mini-fiction about Lightning Blitz and Dream Girl's friendship. This requires you to have seen the episode to fully understand what was going on; I wasn't going to rewrite it blow 4 blow, sorry. I got a bit lazy, but this is fanfiction; we just go off what has come before. 4 those who have seen the _**_LoSH Season 2 episode 11'In Your Dreams_**_', you should be able to follow this._**

**_This can be treated as prequel to my SG/LL fic Minisode 1 Waking Up and SG/LL/DG fic Minisode 2 Misunderstandings._**

**_I think I'm giving up on writing a Legion vast multi-chap: one-shots and mini-multichap stories are SO much easier to deal with._**

**_Just to warn everyone, there will be minor changes 2 the scenes I do rewrites of._**

**_Also Star Boy is Gravity Star and Lightning Lad is Lightning Blitz. I thought they needed name changes since they're older._**

* * *

_LoSH Minisode 5: Reconciliation_

_Chapter One: Grudge?_

* * *

Dream Girl felt the white light of the Legion ring shimmering into being around her as she released the airlock gate system. The wind rushed out in the endless void of the cosmos as the wind picked her up almost against her will as she dove headfirst out of the cruiser, dropping rapidly away from the platform as the doors automatically slid close behind her.

A burden lifted from her soul as the darkness and calm of the cosmos folded around her, immediately replaced by the feeling of hard metal slamming into her, snapping shut around her arms and legs, sending her crashing to the asteroid.

"I didn't help the Dark Circle!"

"But you will," her eyes widened as the Dark Circle appeared around her from a haze of clear light. "And I don't need your dreams to tell me that!"

Struggling against them was futile as the lead man, lifted her up, preceded by his fellow terrorists as Dream Girl looked back towards the Legion cruiser, keeping her gaze away from the men who had tricked her into the open and taken her prisoner.

"Aren't you happy, sweetheart? I thought you wanted to get away from the Legion,"

_I'd never betray the Legion. Not even Blitz. Not again._

"Ontir, from our rear!" one man called as her captor turned, removing a black sphere from his pocket, Dream Girl clamped to his side by one arm.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the figures of her brothers-in-arms became clear—Timber Wolf, claws extended. Gravity Star—white light speckled with rainbow colors shimmering around his hands. Brainiac 5, magenta light flickering around him. They hesitated, nervous—their eyes filled with anguish.

But Lightning Blitz—His eyes met hers—electric blue eyes, piercing and wide, mouth open. Within seconds, his face contorted—his eyes narrowed, flashed electric-blue, electricity, lightning up his eyes, as lightning crackled down his arm, a sphere of electricity flashed into being, crackling in his hands.

"Uh-oh!" Ontir muttered, as the blue-white orb was lifted over Blitz's head, his arm sweeping in a downward arc. A blade of lightning sliced through the air, punching through asteroid and sending debris hurtling towards the ranks of terrorists behind them. The small cruiser swerved out of the way as Ontir retreated, Dream Girl's hair streaming out as a black sphere leapt out into the void of space from Ontir's hand.

"Lightning Blitz!" Her own scream echoed in her ears as white light blazed across her vision, blue lightning erupting as a boom of thunder reached her ears within the atmospheric shield projected by the flight ring.

No.

* * *

"What?" Dream Girl's eyes flew open with a gasp, her eyes surprised by the darkness of reality. Her bare hands clutched her blankets as she lay on her side, her tied back hair hot against her neck.

She frowned, fishing the remnants of her dream from the back of her mind.

_He..tried to save me...but was it just wishful thinking?__ How is that possible? He _hates_ me. Am I missing something here? Maybe it's just a normal dream. Wishful thinking. But who was the skeleton he was talking about?  
_

Good Morning.

The precog blinked in confusion as voice echoed in the room. Good Morning, Dream Girl.a voice echoed from the flight ring still on Dream Girl's finger as she yawned.Are you awake yet?

"Oh! Morning, Brainy. I just woke up."

You can get breakfast soon but for now I need you in the Briefing Hall. It shouldn't take long.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be there,"

Then I will be expecting your arrival shortly. Brainy replied before he cut off the connection

Dream Girl sighed, flopping back on her bed._ Great. He did tell me Lightning Blitz is here but no one knows I'm even on the cruiser. If only I could stop being such a big secret every time I go on a mission with him.  


* * *

_

Dream Girl paused outside the round room of the War Chamber, voices echoing into the hall. She could see the dark maroon walls of the Chamber out of the corner of her eye and the three male Legionnaires sitting in the front row of the lecture-style seating, facing Brainiac 5 and the screen, neither of which she could see from here.

"Okay, Brainy, you got our attention," Timber Wolf was saying. "Now why don't you tell us what we're watching? 'Cause obviously, that never happened,"

_Not yet._ Dream Girl replied silently as another male spoke.

"And never could!" Lightning Blitz boasted, his voice full of confidence. "The only way those guys could beat us is in their dreams!"

"You could get caught off-guard with that overconfidence, Blitz," Brainiac 5 warned with a warm chuckle as Gravity Star sniggered.

_Lightning Blitz. I was so hoping he wouldn't be here_. _What a pointless hope._ Dream Girl sighed as she stepped into the room. "Not in their dreams, Lightning Blitz," she said as he paused, shifting his gaze towards her. "In mine," She kept her gaze trained on him as she walked towards Brainiac 5 at the front of the room.

Lightning Blitz's electric-blue eyes narrowed and for some reason, the intensity of those eyes nearly took her breath away. She wouldn't like to have a staring contest with him.

"And because, I have the power to see the future through them, you should take this very seriously. If we don't stop it from happening, it _will_ happen,"

"Dream Girl," he scoffed. "My favorite Legionnaire. So nice to see you again,"

Timber Wolf and Gravity Star's exchanged looks were overlooked by the Legion Founder as he leveled a piercing gaze at the precog.

Dream Girl lifted her head in a challenge, folding her arms across her chest. _What is his problem?_ "Likewise. Always a pleasure to be working with you," _I wish_. Her memory flashbacked to her dream. _But will that change?_

"Excuse me," Brainy cut in. "With the rise of Dark Circle activity, I began monitoring her dreams in the hope of gaining a little insight into the nature of their attacks. The video we watched is an example of what Computo recorded last night,"

"And since her power has proved accurate in the past," Gravity Star added. "What we saw will happen,"

"Unless we take the necessary steps to prevent it," Brainy agreed.

"Then let's make sure this is one dream that _doesn't_ come true," Timber Wolf growled as his claws cut across the table before them with a loud screech.

Brainiac 5 nodded in agreement as the male Legionnaires stood, filing out the door. Dream Girl made to follow them but he held her back. "Not you."

Dream Girl paused, looking confused.

"Your role on this mission will be as mission control," Brainiac 5 explained as he turned to leave through the War Chamber's other exit. He paused, glancing over his shoulder, Dream Girl was staring at the exit through which the other Legionnaires were disappearing. "Dream Girl,"

"Hm? Yes, I'm listening,"

Brainy frowned at her distraction, waving for her to follow them.

* * *

"Hey, Timber Wolf, shouldn't Dream Girl be coming with us?" Gravity Star questioned looking over his shoulder and Naltorian and Coluan in conversation as the Legionnaires filed out of the briefing room, Lightning Blitz flying ahead with a dark growl.

"No, Brainy wants her to stay behind in case the Dark Circle tries to capture her," the werewolf explained as they trailed behind the enraged Founder. "Don't want them knowing how we know their plan,"

* * *

**Did u guys enjoy the first chapter? Then plz review! I post sometime this week, on Wednesday or Thursday. I have all the chapters typed this time, so I can actually live up tp my promise!  
**


	2. Blame and Regret

**Thank you Violet Rose for favoriting and subscribing this fic although I missed your usual review. Thank you 2 Dranzer's Inferno for commenting; she obviously didn't feel like logging in. Warning: I typically don't update unless I have ONE review. That way I know ppl care and it's not like I'm holding out 4 five or something. Just one is all I need as a prompt to continue. I have essays and reviews and finals to study for so reviews would be loved! (B/c I'm getting very little sleep and not only do I apparently _sleepwalk, _I talk in my sleep too! I need more sleep.)**

**As promised Chapter Two! XD**

* * *

_LoSH Minisode 5: Reconciliation_

_Chapter Two: Blame_

* * *

_"Her dreams didn't help us stop them from stealing the triggers. We can't assume we can trust them completely. Or _her_ for that matter."_

_"Here we go again. Are you going to bring this up every time I'm on a mission,"_

_"I just wouldn't want anyone to forget that you use to con people as a stand in for the fortune-teller, Madame Mysterious,"  
_

* * *

The airlock of the Legion Cruiser _Starweaver_ hummed opened as Gravity Star, Timber wolf, Brainiac 5 and lastly, Lightning Blitz touched down on the metal docks. The doors hummed closed once more as Blitz clenched his fists, lightning crackling around his cybernetic arm and through his eyes, making his lightning bolt scar shimmer.

The other exchanged looks; Brainiac 5 approached his long-time comrade, concern in his eyes. "Blitz-"

The Winathian shrugged off Brainy's comforting hand as he strode away. He zapped the inner door's control with a burst of unnecessary lightning and it hissed open as he lifted into flight, curving down the corridor.

"He's taking this harder than I would have expected." Gravity Star noted as they followed at a much slower pace. Brainy picked up speed, reaching the Bridge a full two minutes before the werewolf and Xanthuian.

Lightning Blitz was sitting at his station, arms crossed. "This is my fault."

"No one blames you. Dream Girl went out for a fly, she had her flight ring on. It's not your-"

Blitz's angry snap cut Brainiac 5 off. "It is my fault! We were all off at the penetate factory; it was a _trap! _I don't know how they did it but the Dark Circle tricked her dreams, they tricked us, they tricked her into leaving the cruiser when she knows we're not suppose to without back-up. Brainy told us that, all of us! She was running away." His voice cracked as he slumped in his seat. "And I'm the one who gave the fuel to do it."

Gravity Star and Timber Wolf sidled in quietly but Blitz took no notice of either of them as they sank into two of the other chairs.

* * *

_5 years ago-about a year before Season 1_, 3005

* * *

"Lightning Lad, Dream Girl isn't all that bad," Saturn Girl said sighing as the Winathian scowled at her. "You're a founder; you _have_ to be there for her pledge ceremony!"

"It's not happening," he grumbled, hovering down the corridor. Saturn Girl sped after him, darting in front of him and blocking his path as she stuck a hand in his facein a 'stop' motion.

"You've never even met her before! What is your issue?"

His eyes flashed in rage as electricity sparked and his face twisted into a snarl. Saturn Girl's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her hand. "She gave my parents hope. False hope when my sister was _dead_ and she lied. Can you even imagine how _devastated_ they were?"

"i-i'm soorry. I didn't know."

"That's a shock." he scowled. Saturn Girl stared at her feet as she drifted back towards the Hub. Lightning's scowling expression faded as he caught her by the shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay. You have every right to be angry."

"Not at you. I'll go. But don't expect me to clap,"

"To the Legion of Superheroes and the United Planets, I make this solemn pledge." Dream Girl intoned with her hand raised before Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Brainiac 5. "To use my powers for good, to against evil, for justice and to protect the innocent. To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, to keep their secrets safe, to accept their errors and flaws and assist them in their times of suffering. I have chosen a new name to honor the heroes of past. I am Dream Girl of the Legion of Superheroes!"

"Welcome to the Legion!" the Triplicates chorused as Bouncy whistled. and Phantom Girl gave Dream Girl a hug.

Lightning Lad held back a scowl as he briskly gave her a handshake. "Welcome to the team."

Dream Girl gave him a timid smile as if she sensed his dislike of her. "Thanks."

* * *

His electric blue eyes flashed as he arose out of the depths of regret, becoming aware of the darkness of space pressing in on the windows, held at bay by tough glass and the light of the bridge. "What do you think they're gonna do with her?" Blitz asked, whirling his chair around as his voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"They'll use her powers to see our plan for the defense of the United Planets." Brainy explained. "That info can then be use to devise countermeasures,"

"So that it then?" Timber Wolf said. "Whatever we do, whatever we plan, they get a sneak peek of it via Dream Girl?"

"I'm afraid so."

_Then we're gonna need a lot of luck_...Blitz thought. _To accept their errors and flaws and assist them in their times of suffering..._

_

* * *

_

~~*~~3010~~*~~

* * *

It had been a long day on the Capital Satellite; rubble lat everywhere and battle raged, laser pulses shining on the air. The Sky Bridge lay in smithereens but none of the Legionnaires were very focused on their destroyed surroundings. Just on the enemy.

"Hey, can you guys handle this?" Lightning Blitz asked Gravity Star as he fired off a stream of lightning, shocking several Dark Circle members into paralysis. Gravity Star slammed two pieces of bridge in front of charging terrorists as he spoke.

"What you got somewhere more important to be?" he replied, giving him an indignant look as his hand shone with rainbow-speckled white light, throwing several terrorists into the air.

"Yeah, I do," Lightning Blitz ignored Gravity Star's questioning look as the familiar buzzing sound and crackle of lightning crawled through his arms, sparking and leaping around his hands as he kicked off from the ground, wind rushing through his hair as an orb of lightning expanded in his hands, humming with energy. _This is my fault. I have to go.

* * *

_

Dream Girl closed her eyes, holding back a choking sob as she felt tears prick against her eyes. She could hear the sounds of battle through the hull of the cruiser but not to any extent. It was a faint noise as her guard, leaned back in his chair, spinning the blast chamber of his rapid-shot MLK-76 blaster.

"You may want to consider your options," he was saying as she tried to block out the sound of his voice. "After the entire Legion isn't going to want you back,"

_You don't know_ _that_. _But _will_ they blame me? No, they saw me being kidnapped. It's not my fault, not entirely._

"You should consider joining us…obviously we could use your skills very well,"

"I would _never_ betray the Legion," Dream Girl spat, clenching her fists as she snapped her eyes open, piercing her guard with a gaze twisted in rage, spark of hate in her eyes.

The man who called himself Ontir chuckled. "You Legionnaires have such faith in your comrades. Well, not _all_ of them. Lightning Blitz was smart enough not to trust you,"

Dream Girl's eyes widened as, her shoulder slumping as her eyes found the top of her feet. Her hands uncurled, her head drooped to her chest. _He's right. Lightning Blitz never trusted me. But… he tried to save me. I know he did. Let him come._ Dream Girl let out a slow breath, hands curling into fists. _Please. I know I've 'caused you pain in the past….but let me make it up to you now. Hurry. _

"You don't know much about the Legion," Dream Girl breathed, forcing her gaze back up towards her captor's masked eyes. "You don't understand it. They'll come."

"Even if they would have come to save you, no doubt they've been destroyed by now thanks to your dream! So I wouldn't-" A sudden shriek as metal sliced across wires cut him off as the cruiser dipped to the side. Electricity crackled as lightning danced through the ship. Thunder boomed as Dream Girl cringed against the sound, a sheet of light flashing across her eyes as sparks danced overhead.

The guard's eyes widened as something shattered behind her, sending metal pieces to the floor of the cruiser as electrical sparks danced on the air.

"Your boys were getting their butts kicked out there," Dream Girl couldn't help the bright smile that lit up her face when she heard his voice, just glad that someone had come. It made it all the better since it was Lightning Blitz who had come. She heard the dangerous grin in his voice as electricity buzzed. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel left out!"

She knew from her recent vision that the lightning lanced across his scar as the Winathian raised his arm, releasing an orb of lightning that missed as the terrorist ducked. It hit the back wall, erupting into smoke as Ontir leaped into the air, firing off several rounds of laser shots that blazed blue on the air.

Dream Girl craned her head around to see Lightning Blitz cartwheel out of the way of several shots, deflecting one off his metal arm as he threw out a brief bolt of lightning that knocked out the terrorist out of the air. He crashed to the floor, tumbling head over heels as Lightning Blitz spun to his feet as his arm peeled back to reveal a glowing white space.

"Sweet dreams," Dream Girl couldn't help a smile at the cheesy line as a stream of lightning erupted from the cybernetic cannon, slamming the offending terrorist into the wall, streams of lightning pulsating around him. The resulting stream created a burn mark on the wall as the lightning faded, allowing the man to slide down, unmasked and unconscious. Ontir.

Lightning Blitz smirked with lightning crackled around his organic hand before turning to Dream Girl who was staring at him with wide eyes. His smirk faded as he deactivated the clamps that held her captive.

"Look, I just wanted to say…"

"As much I would love to hear an apology from you," she interrupted, seizing his cybernetic arm and dragging him off, smiling inwardly at the look on his face. "There's some where we need to be! Now!"

* * *

**Chapter Two is complete! XD**


	3. Cooperation

**Thanks to Pacerpaw 4 reviewing! :D I'm glad u enjoyed it so on to the next (and second to last, I think) Chapter of this story.**

* * *

LoSH Minisode 5: Reconciliation

Chapter Three: Cooperation

* * *

"Break down this door," Dream Girl directed. They were in the cargo hold of the cruiser, creeping through the dimly corridors as she pointed to a round door directly ahead of them. It was also stocked with four guards.

"What about the guards?" She raised an eyebrow at him as Lightning Blitz sighed. "Okay, fine, _I'll_ do all the work," he sighed as his eyes sparked with lightning.

"Who said you get to have all the fun?" Dream Girl winked.

Blitz blinked as she suddenly shot out of their hiding place, taking off into the air as she shot towards the terrorists.

"The precog's escaped!" The leading man noticed her first as he raised his weapon, the blue beam charging.

"No, _really_?" Her foot slammed into one man's face, sending him crashing to the ground as she ducked a laser shot, her leg swinging out to sweep another man's legs out from under him. He hit the ground as she jumped onto his stomach and slammed her fist into the first one's gut. His eyes flew open as he slumped to the side.

A crack of lightning sound over head and something dressed in silver and black armour smashed through metal as bits of the door clattered to the floor.

"You may wanna step back," Lightning Blitz advised her with his cybernetic arm in cannon-mode. Dream Girl skipped to the side, careful to step on one of her victim's hands as he reached for his gun. The lasy man man scrambled to his feet, leveling his gun at them as Blitz stuck his cannon in his face, crackling with lightning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Blitz growled, his eyes lit up as the last man standing gulped. Then a mischievous smile flashed across the Winathian's face. Dream Girl stood off to the side asa crack of lightning propelled the terrorist down the corridor, sending him crashing and skidding into the floor. Metal plates flew up adn crashed down ontop of him, completely concealing his unconscious form from view.

"Let's go," the Winathian nodded, walking through the shattered door, cybernetic cannon fully activated. They stepped over the body of the fourth guard lying under some of the metal rubble, venturing further into the metal plated tunnels of the ship.

"How big is this place? And what are we looking for?"

"Triggers," Dream Girl said with a smile as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh….nothing. There's an airlock drop–pod that will take us to the site in the Capital's service tunnels. You ready?"

"Bring it on,"

* * *

"Explain to me why your leader is so hell-bent on blowing up a simple satellite," A pale skinned man with red eyes and silver hair leaned casually against the wall, dressed in an elegant black shirt and pants. A ruby gem gleamed at his throat, his pale fingers laced together as his gaze of ruby eyes followed the Dark Circle members carefully planting the triggers into the grates.

There was no water down here— just miles of service tunnels, pipes and wires running along the ceiling and in the walls. One terrorist looked up nervously at the speaker. "It was Krulug's orders to destroy the Satellite, Vesheren, sir,"

"I am not impressed so far," the skeleton drawled. "What have you done? What are you doing? Attempting to destroy the Legion? In case you haven't noticed, there are only _five_ of them present."

"We know but we didn't—"

"Look. You're here _auditioning_ if you will and your performance today, no matter how much you _think_ it's up to par, is _not_ up to par," Vesheren sighed. "My partner will not be impressed,"

"Oh yeah? And who's your partner?"

"Guess,"

"Took her out already,"

Vesheren's eyes widened as he whirled, claws snapping out as the Dark Circle soldiers seized their weapons. Sparks of electricity danced on the air before an explosion of thunder boomed into the space, a sheet of white lightning consuming all of sight. Metal shattered as men yelled out and explosions puffed out before the light clear, revealing the soldiers passed out on the floor.

"That was easy," Lightning Blitz said smugly as he and Dream Girl descended from the hatch overhead. "So, where are those triggers?

Dream Girl raised an eyebrow at the Legionnaire, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "Follow me,"

* * *

"Are you sure that's all of them?" In the depths of the metal-lined catacombs of the satellite, a bolt of lightning erupted at the feet of several Dark Circle men, sending them scattering into the air as Lightning Blitz smashed into the body of a cannon-bearing terrorist. He whacked another one out of his way with his cybernetic arm, snatching up the red trigger that they had been guarding.

"Positive," Dream Girl smiled, holding up a fistful of red triggers. "Let's get out of here. Follow me."

"Lead the way," he breathed as they rose into the air, rising with the wind that spun from the satellite's energy turbines.

"There's an exit hatch overhead,"

"Good," Blitz replied as he curved towards it. His eyes swept the area as Dream Girl rose higher into the air above him. She wavered, hesistant.

"Something wrong…?"

"This is part I woke up at…"

Blitz frowned as something moved out of the corner of his peripheral vision. "Move!" He shoot forward, shoving her behind him as a crash of cymbals and metal seemed to ring on the air.

A stream of lightning roared into existence seemingly from the air itself, crashing into the tunnel of red fire that surrounded them in a tube of flame. Blitz's eyes sparked as lightning flashed around them within the entrapping walls of red fire. "Get on my back and don't let go," Dream Girl jumped as another crash sounded, vibrating in her ears as she jumped onto his back, the triggers clutched tightly in her hands as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Whatever you do, don't let go,"

"I won't,"

"Young Legionnaire, I commend u on removing my duplicate as well as my partner but I do not understand why humans strive for victory even though defeat is imminent," Vesheren's voice seemed to wisp on the air as his magekal red fire spiraled around them, the walls shrinking ever closer.

"Because I'm not all human," Blitz grinned as Dream Girl began to gasp, her eyes watering as the flames spiraled around him. "Don't let go, Dream Girl. We're getting out of here!" He shot upwards as she squeezed her eyes shut, lightning booming her eyes as a shriek sounded.

Lightning lit up Blitz's eyes as lighnting slashed down his scar, spinning around his cybernetic arm as he slashed the energy in an arc towards the floating form of Vesheren. The mage smiled.

„_Barieră de apărare,"_ A shimmering field of silver and blue magek rippled around the mage, forming a bubble around him.

"_Binecuvântarea din Ceruri, Axe lui Zeus__!" _Multiple streams of lightning arched through the air, dancing around the bubble as it shattered like glass.

"What?"

"Take this, creep!"

Dream Girl closed her eyes just in time; a sheet of lightning cracked, exploded as an axe of electricity erupted through the air. Vesheren's scream was consumed by the sound of thunder and the world consumed by white light as Lightning Blitz spun in the air, the endless depths dropping away as he exploded through the air, the wind rushing around them. The air and lightning whistled in their ears, crackled around them, nearly taking her breath away as Blitz slammed an orb of lightning into the distant ceiling, weaving through the descending rubble as they erupted into the sunlight, shattering through the ground.

Dream Girl watched the ground fall away as he flew too high, too fast, his breath becoming labored wheezes as their fast ascent slowed. "Blitz?" They stopped, hovering in the air before he sighed, slowly, slowly falling through the air, gaining speed as gravity pulled them down.

"Blitz!" Dream Girl wrapped her arms around his waist, using her own flight ring to slow their fall but she was too light and he was too heavy and the wind whistled in her ears, mocking her.

"Get away!" His elbow caught her in the stomach sending her flying off as he slammed into the ground shoulder first, rock crumbling at the impact as electricity danced around him. He groaned as Dream Girl tumbled on the ground head over heels. She tucked herself into a ball just as she hit the ground, rolling out onto her side. With a soft moan she pushed herself to her feet, squinting in the light with the triggers still in her hands.

"Blitz!" Lying on his side in the torn ground, he wheezed fitfully, his breath coming out in coughs as she shot to her feet, biting back a gasp of pain as several bruises flared along her legs and ribs. She paused for breath but ignored the flars of pain, half-running, half-limping to help him sit up as he hacked painfully, hunched over in agony. "Are you okay?" His response was another pained gasp as her heart clenched. She lay her hands gently on her shoulders, feeling blood pulses and coughs hum through and rack his injured body. "Lightning Blitz?"

"I'm alright," Another pained hack came from him as he blinked open his eyes and squinted. Dream Girl examined his piercing electric-blue eyes. She frowned. They were foggy, with weariness perhaps. "Why is it dark?" he asked in confusion, blinking rapidly.

An involuntary gasp spilled from her lips. "You're blind!"

"What? How did that happen?"

"Relax, relax," she soothed, rubbing his back. "It can't be permanent. It'll be fine,"

"You're not the one who just lost his sight!"

"You'll be okay. How did you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

"That spell. You boosted your lightning with magical enchantments,"

"Oh. That," Blitz frowned rubbing his organic over his. "Just some boosters I know for dire emergencies. We should get back to the others. They'll be worried about you,"

"I know. What about your sight?"

Blitz let out a rattling breath as he rubbed his organic hand across the blinded orbs as if that would restore his lost sight. "I'll be fine,"

"But how will you fight?" _He's lost his arm and now his sight! Please tell me Brainy can fix this too._

Blitz paused, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "Today's is an exciting day, isn't it? Don't worry; I;ll be fine. Now that I think of it, there are _other_ ways to see."

* * *

In his humanoid form, hovering in the air, Brainiac 5 threw up a magenta shield around himself a blue laser pulse from the remaining enemy gunman reflected off it, sending him hurtling back from the force of his shot. Immediately Brainiac 5 was over him, hand aimed at him with threatening magenta light swirling around his palm, Gravity Star and Timber Wolf at his side.

"You're too late," the man sneered, pulling of his mask as his hand brushed his shoulder pad. A blue shield flashed into being, thrusting the Legionnaires away from his person as they were sent skidding backwards. "My men have already wired the Satellite to blow!" His black glove hand was poised over the trigger, his rose-scaled face twisted into a fanged-smirk of triumph.

"Idiot!" Brainy spat, pushing to his feet. "You detonate those explosives and you go with it!"

"Will I? Nothing can stop the Dark Circle!"

"Except this!" The ground erupted as a sphere of lightning erupted at the base of Krulug's shield, sending him hurtling into the air. The Legionnaires stepped aside as he flew past them, tumbling head over heels. He hastily, jumped to his feet, his thumb pushing on the trigger as the red light flashed but nothing happened.

"What?" Timber Wolf rolled his eyes as Krulug pressed the detonator again several times, setting off absolutely nothing.

"Pressing the big red button repeatedly won't work without the triggers," Lightning Blitz noted from above them, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"How did we know where to find them?" Dream Girl added, holding her fistful of red triggers with a broad smile on her face. "I'm sure you can guess. But in the meantime, you can keep them!"

"Dream Girl what are you doing?" Gravity Star gasped as she threw the whole batch into Krulug's face. One smacked him directly in the eye, inducing a screech of pain as the wind whistled in his ears

"And consider this for kidnapping me!" Holding his injured eye, Krulug looked up just in time to see Dream Girl's fist flying into his gut. The wind slammed out of him as her boot connected with his chin. He hurtled up, his body twisting as he crashed to the ground several feet away, the sound of a cracking bone echoing into the sudden silence.

A single howl came from the fallen leader as Gravity Star and Timber wolf strode up to him, dragging him away by the unbroken legs and arm.

"That was a little extreme, do you think, Dream Girl?" Lightning Blitz chuckled as she bent to collect the fallen triggers.

"No. I thought I was entitled to a little payback," she smiled in explanation as he knelt by her side, also collecting the triggers.

"Good work, you two," they looked up as Brainiac 5 joined them in their clean-up. "I never thought you'd make good partners,"

Dream Girl and Lightning Blitz both stared at him in astonishment. "Well, that's something I never would have predicted," she admitted as another chuckle rumbled through Lightning Blitz.

"But was attacking Krulug terribly necessary?"

"Yes," they both replied as Brainy stared at them. Dream Girl clamped a hand over her mouth as Lightning Blitz smirked as he shoved the triggers into Brainy's hands.

A distance away, a convoy of Star Guardsman pods had arrived swarming over the scene as they relieved Gravity Star and Timber Wolf of their burden.

"By the way, Brainy, can you cure sudden blindess?" Lightning Blitz asked. Brainy jerked his head towards the Winathian in surprise.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm blind, that's why."

"Oh." He opened his mouth to ask but Dream Girl gave a little shake of her head and he frowned. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**I was just dabbling around :D So, love it hate it? Plz review! (u know we all love reviews...especially when we have papers and test 2 do...)**


	4. Forgiveness

This is the last chapter! Forget the review, ppl r being stubborn! I'll post anyway, 'cause I want to finish it!

* * *

_LoSH Minisode 5: Reconciliation_

_Chapter Four: Forgiveness_

* * *

_**3 days after the Dark Circle Assignment**_

The lounge of the L.S.C. 'Starweaver' was quiet, the razor sharp combat weaver cruiser of a long narrow body with engines tucked into the shell of the ship. Two sets of sharp curved wings flanked the sides, the weapons hidden. The lounge itself was carpeted with a blue rung, the walls a warm harvest yellow, the viewports revealing the black expanse of the cosmos dotted with the silver pinpricks of stars. Several couches lined the walls or stood in groups in the center of the room, round tables by the walls with several lounge chairs scattered about, close to the refreshment counter.

Dream Girl's hand rested on the drink dispenser as hot milk poured into the second of two black mugs with the Legion crests adorning them. The drink stopped as she lifted her hand away, adding cocoa powder and marshmallows to the mix as she set both mugs on a tray, walking over to the orange-haired Legionnaire sitting at a window side couch, staring out the window without really seeing the planets or the stars below.

"Blitz?"

He looked up at her, a faint smile crossing his face as she sat down next to him offering the mug that had been filled to the top. "I thought it would make you feel better. How are you're eyes?"

"Good. Brainy fixed them. Hurt like hell though."he accepted the steaming mug, unfazed by the heat as he took a gulp."Saturn Girl always recommended tea," Blitz noted as He shuddered, licking his lips as he grinned. "But I like cocoa better than tea,"

"You don't think it's hot?"

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Show off," she muttered, taking a delicate sip of her cocoa, holding the black mug in both hands.

"Heat doesn't really register to me," Lightning Blitz shrugged. "By the way, I never did get the chance to say sorry, did I?"

Dream Girl blinked, looking up at the taller Legionnaire. "You don't have to. What you did for me was more than enough as an apology,"

"Hmph. If you feel that way. But, I am sorry. For hurting you."

"You didn't kidnap me." She pointed out. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Don't. Maybe if I had been nicer the Dark Circle wouldn't have been able to get you in the first place. I did hurt you. But people change. _You've _changed,"

"Stop blaming yourself," Despite her words, Dream Girl's lips curled, her eyes containing a spark of amusement as her teammate raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You've changed too,"

"Cosmic Wave says I'm cavalier," he said replied before draining his cocoa to the dregs. "Aw…No more. The marshmallows were barely there,"

Dream Girl frowned, unsure of which statement to reply to. "Why do you say that? About Cosmic Wave?"

"You said I've changed. But I still wondering what the hell Rokk meant about cavalier. I don't even know what cavalier _means_,"

"There's lots of meaning for it."

"Tell me one,"

"I can't-there's too many to just say _one_. Being cavalier means being arrogant-"

"I'm not a pompous prick like Rokk is!" Blitz snapped. "I don't think I'm better than _everyone_ else! It's just so-so…"

"Infuriating?"

"Yes!"

"Well, that's not the only definition of cavalier. It can refer to a knight or horseman or simply being gallant and knightly, a gentleman or offhand and unceremonious,"

Lightning Blitz considered this for a moment, drumming his fingers against the rim of his mug. "I like it," he decided. "Don't see what's so bad about being cavalier,"

Dream Girl smiled as she finished her drink, catching the remaining mini-marshmallow in her mouth. "Let's go to the Bridge. I think we'll be rejoining the _Defiance_ soon,"

* * *

Plz tell me what u think. Plz!

The Defiance is the main Legion cruiser u usually see in the show. :D


End file.
